


September

by Meta_Ren



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Alcohol, Boys In Love, Drag Queens, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Human Daft Punk, M/M, Runaway, Sensual Make OUt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meta_Ren/pseuds/Meta_Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy-Manuel, a senior in high school, walks into class late, unaware of the new transfer student, Thomas B. By a chance of luck, the two begin a 'friendship', but how long can it last with school approaching the end?  What will become of the two and their secret relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

It was another dreaded Friday morning, well at least for Guy. School was starting to drain the little energy he had, which was not much. Giving a light groan and rising from the heap of pillows and blankets, the long haired man reaches for his phone to check the time. 

“What the hell….the clock says I was supposed to be at school ten minutes ago…fuck me.”  
Throwing off his blanket, he commences his morning routine in an inactive manner.

***

This was an average day for Guy-Manuel De Homem Christo. 

Guy-Manuel was the type of non-shallot person who would always get into trouble somehow. Whether it be grades or behavior, the school would always find a way to give him hell. School was just an irritation for him, it was never interesting or enjoyable.

Since Guy received his first electric guitar five years ago, school has been nothing but a stinking hole full of assholes and retards. When he started to get better on the guitar, his social life became worse. The only two people that he would converse with are Julian and Pharrell, who were not very bright to say the least.

Being the last year of school only made things worse. Payments for graduation, worrying about what his parents may think of his career choice, and worst of all was the thought of not being able to make a living. Being a hobo eating dog food was not on Guy’s agenda.

Guy parks his vehicle and makes way for the school double doors. As he gets closer to his classroom, he can faintly hear the voice of his teacher lecturing. Giving a heavy sigh, Guy reaches for the doorknob to enter the cold, lifeless classroom.

“Class, please remember to turn in your slips for-” The teacher was cut off by Guy opening the squeaky school door. Guy looks at the teacher as he walks by to give her an awkward look to plead his distress for the situation, only making the teacher talk in a much more affirmative tone.

“Guy-Manuel, nice of you to join us. Please take you seat while I finish up my announcements.” The way the teacher said the sentence was robotic, like she had been rehearsing the sentence forever, ready for this particular moment. Guy slowly sits down in his seat, fixing his eyes on the teacher, ready to listen to her ‘important announcements’.  
‘The teacher didn’t make me go to the office this time. I Hope this doesn’t mean permanent suspension…or worse.’ Guy-Man drifts into though as the teacher begins talking again. Whatever she was going to say would never make a difference in his life. Or so he thought.

“As many of you have noticed, we have a new student joining us today. Class, say hello to Thomas.”  
Guy looks to his left to see a curly haired boy, wearing a freshly pressed school shirt and navy pants. To be fair, he was handsome, but in a nerdy way, not in a, ‘Your so damn hot, let’s make steamy love in the janitors closet’ way. Guy blushed slightly, but considered it heat from running into class late. 

“If you would Thomas, please stand up and tell us something about yourself.” The boy stands up, a little taken by at first, and awkwardly dusts off his pants.

“Uh, my name is Thomas Bangalter, I recently moved from France, and enjoy robotics and playing bass…my father had to move here because his company just moved oversea…uhh, that is all...” Thomas sits down and immediately his face turns red from embarrassment. Guy can’t help but turn around and silently laugh at the man’s speech. 

‘This guy is a nerd! Robotics!? That has to be the lamest thing ever! Wait, did he say bass? A bass player? You have got to be shitting me. And his father owns a company? This kid has to be living high on the hog!’ Guy turns around to get another look at the tall, black haired man, taking in his anatomy. ‘He isn’t that bad looking, I wouldn’t mind if... What are you thinking Guy! A guy like that has no reason to bother with a low-life like you. You would be lucky if he even notices you.’ Guy goes back to look at the teacher who started to write notes on the whiteboard.

“Thank you, Thomas. Now, that we are finished with that, please turn your books to page 13.”

***

It was the end of the day and Guy could not think straight at all, the thought of Thomas invaded his mind, causing him to be in and out of reality. Walking to his locker to put his books up, Guy pays no attention to the few people around him.

‘A bass player, a robotics nerd, rich, and French? I need to know more. I want to know more. If I could get cozied up to this guy, I could get some of his cash! Not to mention he is a bass player, I can use that as an excuse to hang out! I can use this guy… What am I thinking, he will never even talk to me, the worst kid in the scho-‘  
Guy looking down and not knowing where he is walking, runs right into another student, making Guy lash out in anger. 

“Ahh, fuck! Watch where you are going you-“ Guy couldn’t finish his sentence. He was immediately cut off by the kind words of the man who bumped into him. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I have been having a bad time finding my way around this place! Wait, would you happen to be the guy who was late to English earlier?” What luck. 

”Ahh, yeah, I am late a lot. No big deal. Hey I heard you play bass? I play guitar. Wanna hook up sometime at my place?”  
Shit. Not a great usage of words butt-munch.

“Ughh, what-t I meant was, was that-t I would like to play with you-u….IN A BAND!” Smooth talking, couldn’t be done any better. 

Guy leans on the lockers like in one of those cheesy films in order to get a better look at Thomas, which made the taller one blush lightly. “Well, this is kind of sudden, but I would love too! Is anyone else in this so called ‘band?” Guy thought for a moment. 

“Well, Julian and Pharrell come and play sometimes, not very often. I got a drum kit, and an extra amp and cord, but you have to bring your bass, sold mine for the extra amp…” Thomas gave Guy a perplexed look then chuckled. 

“Okay, when do you want to get together play? I can’t right now because robotics class starts soon.” Guy thought for a second and looked around, reaching for the marker in Thomas’s front pocket.

“Let me see your hand.” Thomas with a questioning look on his face, lifted his hand up. “Wait… why?” Before Thomas could say anything else, Guy began writing on Thomas’s hand. 

When Guy finished, he gently let go of his hand, letting it fall with ease. Guy looks at Thomas until he looks up, causing a tension between the two “Well, nice chat, see ya then I guess, bye.” He ran outside without second thought, leaving behind an even more confused Thomas in the empty hall.  
“That was… interesting…” Thomas looked at his hand to see what Guy had wrote. 

‘Saturday, 4:00 p.m. 800-234-8765 ;)’

****

Guy gets home and throws his helmet aside and collapses on the couch. He immediately regrets everything he did when he was talking to Thomas, writing his number on his hand, writing a winky face, and even talking to him. 

“No sense on just mopping around, what’s done is done… I smell like shit.” Guy gets up and begins taking off his shirt and heading for the shower. He starts up the water and begins stripping the rest of his cloths. As he is about to take off his underwear, his cellphone rings. 

“Ah, hell no.” Guy stops the water and walks back into the living room to answer his phone. When he picks it up, he immediately recognizes the voice. 

“Umm, allo? Is this the residence of Homeme-Christo?” ‘Damn it. Of all times to call, when I am trying to shower? I am so lucky today’

“Yes? Is this Thomas?” There was a pause. 

“Yes! This is Thomas! How are you?” 

‘This has to be the most pain staking conversation of the century. I have to wrap this up.’ 

“Okay Thomas, what do you want? I wrote the day to come, and my number if you needed to cancel, nothing else, okay?” Shit, that came out of my mouth, that was cold. Thomas begins speaking again. 

“I j-just wanted to say that…. Um , uh If you wanted to, we could hang out-t today…. We could go-o and…” 

Guy-Man quit listening. ‘What?! Thomas got the hots for me? Well who doesn’t? Hehe, it would be fun to mess with him, and I got nothing else to do this week… why not?’  
“And I can walk over to y-“ Guy cuts him off. 

“Hell yeah man! Just text me your address and I will pick you up, I got an extra helmet, we can talk about to where to go after I pick you up, see ya then!” Guy hangs up and runs back to the shower. 

“This is going to be the funniest shit ever.”

***

About ten minutes later, Guy arrives to his on the street address that Thomas text him. “What is this supposed to mean?” The address that Thomas text Guy made no sense at all.  
‘Just go down Holly Street and you will see the house’ Guy just hopes to god that he will understand soon enough. And just as Guy was about to abandon the whole mission, he pulls up to the biggest house he has ever seen in his life, three stories tall, a fancy fountain in the front, not to mention there was a huge black gate surrounding the building. Guy gets to the gate and text Thomas. 

‘I am sure I found the house…now what?’ 

As he send the message, a man dressed in a black hoodie with ‘The Strokes’ logo and jeans starts running towards him. Guy assumes the worst and gets up off his bike, ready to fight the intruder, that is until he notices the man’s hair. 

“Jeeze, you look like a mess.” 

“Sorry about that, hey Guy! I have a huge request, can we go to the park or something, like, right now?!” ‘What the Hell.’ 

“Yeah man… put this on and lets go…”

***

A few minutes later and the boys arrive at the abandoned park. Guy had many questions, and he better get some answers. 

“Alright dude, explain yourself.” Thomas jumps off the bike and takes the helmet off, and holds it in his hands. 

“Alright Guy, I snuck out. I just need a break from my shitty parents...” As he says this, he starts tracing the outline on his helmet with the tip of his fingers. 

“So you just called me to help YOU get out of YOUR shit? You are pathetic Thomas! I barely even know you!”

“PLEASE GUY! I DON’T KNOW ANYONE HERE AND YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON! I WILL PAY YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT, JUST PLEASE!” As Thomas carries on, he collapses on the ground beneath him and starts wailing louder. ‘This guy has got some serious issues, he may be mental...’ 

“Alright, alright, get your ass off the ground and stop crying. I will help you get out of the house, but under one condition.” There was a long, awkward silence. “You have to do WHATEVER I want, if I want to jump into a river, you have to jump in the river, If I want to hit up the club and it is midnight, you have to hit up the club. Got it?” 

“Okay-y. As long as I get home at five I guess…” Guy, obviously satisfied with the answer, gets ready to go. Thomas starts to look down, a little disappointed, but that was about to change. 

“First things first Thomas, we are going to my house and changing that outfit, ‘The Stokes’ are a good band and all, but were we are going, that will not do.”

***  
End of Chapter 1


	2. A Lovely Partner in Crime

The two get to Guy’s house and Guy right away rumbles through the stack of cloths while Thomas stands uncomfortably behind him. While Guy hunts through the cloths, the curly haired man looks around the cluttered room. 

‘Chinese take-out boxes, empty bottles of soda, and an unhealthy amount of cigarette ashes, not what I expected, but not shocked. Does this guy even think about cleanliness?’ A few minutes pass and Guy holds up a black leather jacket, a green shirt, and a silver necklace. Guy catapults the items at Thomas with no mercy and he catches the pieces of clothing.

“Alright Thomas, change into these cloths and then we will go somewhere that will blow your small, close-minded French brain, I mean, I am French, but not…you know what I mean, I don’t need to explain myself.” Thomas stands awkwardly for a moment then starts to walk towards the bathroom.

Guy swiftly picks up a playboy magazine and chucks it at Thomas, irritated of sort. “Why the hell do you need to go in the bathroom to change? We are both mature men aren’t we? Or are you just that much of a prude! I won’t look. Not that I would, I mean, we aren’t fags? ‘Just stop talking Guy. You know how to screw up all types of shit.’ 

All of a sudden, Thomas’s eyes changed from a worry look, to determination, making it self-evident that he was insistent on compiling to Guy’s wishes. “No! I am not a prude, I am also not a ‘fag!’ If anything, I am a deviant!” Thomas rips off his shirt in less than a second and stares directly into Guy’s eyes. Not breaking eye contact, he puts on all the articles and crosses his arms. Thomas continues to stare at Guy until Guy’s laughing breaks the tension. Taken back, the agitated man pipes up. “What is so funny shit-face?” 

Guy continues laughing, taking a moment to compose himself. Guy pats Thomas on the back, almost knocking the breath out of him, letting his hand linger for a brief second too long on his stiff back. “I like you Thomas, you do the funniest shit I have ever seen. But, we need to go, so keep your jokes for later.” Guy open the door and swiftly turns back to Thomas, winks, and proceeds to run towards the motor-cycle. Thomas takes it as a friendly indication and doesn’t think much about it and follows after Guy.

***

‘We have been riding on the road for about an hour now, where in the hell are we going? I swear, with the weather, and the smooth road, I will be asleep before we get there.’

As Thomas starts to doze off, he feels a change in the road, the once smooth road was now bumpy and noisy. He looks around and notices that they are at a small, dingy looking bar in the middle of nowhere. ‘Of all places to go, of all of the places, why in the fuck is this place the one he choices! Just from the looks of it, this place is a prime example of ‘I want to get killed quickly.’’ 

There were many cars parked in the lot, enough to safely assume that it was a popular hangout spot. “Alright! We are here!” Thomas starts to take his helmet off, but Guy touches his hand lightly. 

“No, keep the helmet on, I will too. It will help us to… fit in.” Thomas didn’t even bother to ask, he just lets the slightly bigger man drag him into the tiny building. 

Thomas is instantly hit with the pungent scent of booze, weed, and… perfume? Guy grabs Thomas’s hand and drags him to the right of the run-down building, into the bathroom. As they enter the area, Thomas is greeted by a pleather of women, who are dressed in high-heels and brightly colored dresses. 

‘But why in the boys bathroom? Was the sign wrong or something? I am missing something, unless…’ 

Guy, still holding Thomas’s hand, enters a stall and takes off his helmet, letting his long, brown hair come down to touch his covered shoulders. As he takes a seat on the toilet, he gestures a ‘shush’ finger on the tint of his gold helmet. 

A few minutes later and the bathroom has finally cleared out, and the two are alone in the now fruity smelling room. The faint sound of yelling and upbeat music can be hear through the thin walls. Guy slowly opens the stall door and starts his explanation. 

“Okay, I will make this quick, we are at a drag show, I told you to keep the helmet on because I may or may not have been banned from this place because I tried to fight with one of the ‘entertainers.’ The helmets will blend in with all the others crazies, so I can’t be identified, also, yes, that was weed and booze you smelled earlier, and no, you can’t have any, because I can’t. I don’t want to end up in the grave just yet. Any questions?” Thomas nodded in a quick manner. Everything was slowly starting to make sense. “Alright, we will sit in the very back, if anyone asks us something, you have to talk, everyone here will know my voice. So just make up some shit, and try to avoid small talk with anyone.” With that said, the two walk out, and processed to walk to the biggest part of the building.

The show starts and as any drag race, full of smart remarks from the queens, intoxicated jerks, and the most important piece, nudity. Lots of nudity. But regardless, Thomas was amazed at how amusing it was to watch slightly naked men who are posing as women are. As one of the queens begins to take his skirt off in front of the mass of people, Guy inconspicuously takes out his phone and starts taking pictures of the tranny. After a few pictures, he starts to record him as he begins stripping more articles of clothing off. 

 

‘What. The. Fuck. He just brought me along to get picture of…this, so he can most likely go home and jack off to it later? He had a playboy magazine, and said he wasn’t gay, but why else would he be doing this?!’ . This goes on until the queen was shooed off stage, and Guy puts his phone back in his pocket. 

***

After the show ends, Guy and Thomas sit in the plastic chairs for a moment Even though Thomas could not see it, Guy was grinning, but not in a friendly way. As the two got up, the drag queen Guy was filming started to strut in their direction. The man was only wearing a skimpy skirt and underwear, but he approached them like it was a normal thing.

“You boys enjoy the show?” His voice was deep, and a few chest hairs could be seen on his bare chest. 

“Yeah! You did a great job!” The queen blushed. “Why, thank you masked man! Hey, you and your boyfriend want to join me for a few drinks?” 

As he gestured to the bar, winked in Thomas direction and licked his lips in a seductive way. 

Guy starts shaking his head like a maniac, obviously saying no, which Thomas took as, 'I swear to God if you do what this dude says, I will kill you later.' 

“Um, I am sorry to decline your offer, but me and my…lovely boyfriend have to head out soon, we, um, have another engagement to attend to...” 

The queen made a pouty face and frowned, but he wasn’t done. “Well, before you go, can I show you two something reallyyyy cool?” As the queen says this, he grabs the two by the wrists and begins drags them into the room connected to the stage. Guy looked at Thomas and gave him the middle finger with his free hand, Thomas just lifted his shoulders, giving the ‘I don’t know’. 

When they enter the room, they are blinded by a bright red room covered in several black lights, giving off an erotic atmosphere. Much like the other rooms, this one smelled of weed, but it also smelled of something else… 

The queen lets go of the two and in a sensual way, crotches down and starts caressing Thomas’s inner thighs with his long fingernails. The queen looked at Thomas, completely ignoring the presence of Guy. “You boys ready for the time of your life?” As the queen said this, he lifts his hands up, getting ready to undo Thomas’s pants. The curly haired man gives a pleading look towards Guy. Guy had to do something, or this was going to get weird, really fast.

Guy, watching his new friend get felt up by this ‘man’ was the most uncomfortable thing ever. He couldn't keep his mouth shut anymore. 

“Thank you for the offer, but as said previously, we have other engagements to attend to, so if you could kindly unhand my boyfriend, that would be great!” Guy grabs Thomas waist, sweeping him up, bridle style, and kicks down the door, knocking the queen backwards in the process. Guy starts running for dear life, knowing if he got caught again, they would not be so easy on him.

He gets outside and puts Thomas down to starts up the bike impatiently. They both get on and make their way back to safe haven. As they are about to head out, the queen can be seen screaming and running like a cheetah towards the bike, obviously pisses that he didn’t have a ‘client’ for tonight. Guy steps on the gas and they soon get back on the road, both speech-less of the incident that just happened seconds ago.

***

The trip back was quiet, the two were both shook up after the encounter with the transsexual. After they had been on the road for about ten minutes, Thomas starts to feel the demand for sleep to creep up on him. Without thinking he wraps his arms around Guy’s waist and gently lays his head on stiff back. As Thomas wrapped his arms around Guy’s waist, Guy stiffened. During the whole trip, Guy never relaxed, if anything, he was more on edge than usual. Thomas felt an odd sense of melancholy wash over him knowing this. 

Even though Thomas had only known Guy for less than a day, it feels like they known each other for an eternity. 

Thomas has never felt so happy in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, uploaded.  
> Notes...
> 
> Well, chapter 2...  
> I wan't sure about this, but you know, I have never read a fanfiction where drag queens are part of the scene. The only reason that this even occurred was because during the writing process, I was listening to The New York Dolls, which is a 70's rock band and they would dress like women during their performances. I had to think of a situation that would make the characters uncomfortable, so... it was a match. 
> 
> The story was originally called 'I Wanna be Loved' which is a Johnny Thunders song, but that really didn't fit Daft Punk. If anyone can guess what band sung, 'September' you rock!
> 
> Oh goodness, I am talking crazy again, alright, music lesson is over, but thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this and have a wonderful day. :)
> 
> ***
> 
> "No one really knows me. People think they know me." -Johnny Thunders


	3. Awkward Relations

It has been almost a month since the incident with the drag queen had happened, and since then, Guy and Thomas have been slowly learning more and more about each other. They learned that they both had the same tastes in music, enjoyed watching the same films, and most importantly, that they both just needed someone to talk to.

Guy slowly started to realize that he didn’t want Thomas to be a bass player in his shitty band, he didn’t want Thomas to be his ‘fall back plan’, but he wanted to be his friend, or at least he thought he did. 

They would both play every afternoon on Saturday, but an hour into the session the two would end up chatting about the latest movie and spend the rest of the day laughing up a storm and eating junk food. It helped both of them to escape the harsh reality that they had to face at school, with family, and the world in general. When Thomas started to notice Guy struggling with his studies, he began helping Guy in his school work and study with him occasionally. It was a perfect exchange, Thomas would help Guy with his work, and Guy would kidnap Thomas for a few hours to help him get out of the house. They would usually go to Guy’s house and zone out to a movie or a record, or take a walk in the park. They enjoyed each other’s company, it was wonderful to have someone to talk to and see almost every day.

But behind the joyous atmosphere, there was something that was bothering the two, especially Guy, it was something that could not be said, but could only be felt in the heart. Guy had never enjoyed anyone’s company, except his brothers, so it would only take a little time that the first person that he meet, enjoyed being around, and adored overall, would make him feel the emotions that were suffocating his head. 

***

Journal date-October 25th ‘I can’t keep up this act, it is making me feel like shit. Either I speak up, or I will keep feeling like garbage. It had been one of the worst, yet best month and a half of my life. I can’t sleep, eat, or even concentrate at school because it has been so…weird. I just hope that I can fix it soon. Made a fake ID and bought some alcohol. Never had the stuff before, heard it was fun to drink with someone, so I hope Thomas won’t mind. Shit, I gotta pick up Thomas.’ –Guy-M- 

***

Friday Night: ‘Missed Call from Thomas (2)’  
The phone rings again, and Guy finally decides to pick it up, only to hear a cheerful Thomas on the other end. 

“Hey Guy! Want to hang out tonight?” There was a sigh from the other line. 

“Thomas…yeah, sorry, look Thomas…. I wanted to go somewhere tonight, but it is a long ride, so you up for it?” Before Guy could explain where they were going, Thomas began talking again.

“I’m cool with whatever we do, as long as-“

“I know, I know, as long as I get you home before your parents get back, I got it dude.” Thomas chuckles lightly to Guy’s teasing attitude. “Okay Guy, what time? I’m ready when you are.” 

“Umm, I’ll pick you up at eight, wear something to keep you warm. And DON’T wear that God-awful green shirt, it makes you look like a hippie, just saying.”

“What?! I like that shirt…okay, I won’t, just as long as you don’t try to run off the road again! You almost killed us last week!” 

“Why don’t you try driving at three in the morning after you had watched ‘Saw!’ That shit gets to you man…okay, we can talk later, see you soon Thomas!” With that said, Guy hangs up the phone and puts on his black leather jacket. 

‘Today better be good, or I’m gonna be mad at God for a while.’

***

Guy pulls up at exactly eight o’clock, and is greeted by a tall thin man at the gate who was wearing a dingy looking t-shirt and some jeans that were ripped in all places. If Guy knew no better, he would mistake Thomas for a bum, especially with the pants…Why did Thomas have such bad fashion statements? For a person who has more money than most people, he definitely didn’t show it through his wardrobe…and that was a fact.

“Been waiting long?” Thomas nods his head and puts on the helmet thrown at him. “That’s good, the ride maybe a little chilly, just warning you.” 

Thomas sits down in the seat and gets comfortable. “Weather hasn’t stopped us from having a good time, has it?” Guy smiles, and starts up the bike. “No, not yet, even if it does rain or snow, I am sure we could figure out a way to hang out.” Guy navigates out of the neighborhood and heads off onto the unknown destination, well at least for Thomas that it.

***

After a two hour ride in the cool October weather, they make it to their location. Guy parks the bike, and slowly takes off his helmet. His actions were swift, as if he has done them more than once. As he sits down in the wet grass, leaning his back against the bike, can’t help but Thomas mimics his action. They both sit in silence until the bassist looks at Guy, waiting for some type of explanation to why this place was chosen. The smaller man clears his throat, ready to explain himself. 

 

“I come here a lot to calm down, the lake is always pretty…It’s my fourth favorite thing in the world.” Thomas can’t help but smile at the remark. 

“Fourth? That is really specific. What are your first three things then?” 

“My brother, myself, and you. No specific order. Any other questions?” Thomas was taken back by how frank Guy was, not expecting such an answer that came from the soul, he was expecting something on the guidelines of objects and tangible items.

“Yes actually…Why were you taking pictures of that drag queen?” Guy pauses for a moment to process the question, laughs to himself, and looks at Thomas, but doesn’t say a word. 

“Answer the question, please Guy.”

“Alright, this may be a big shock, but you know the PE teacher, the one who is an asshole to everyone at lunch? Well, we got to see his favorite pass time, and I recorded it. Waiting for the next time he shows his ass, when he does, that shit is going viral. I took some pictures for extra measure.” 

Thomas’s jaw drops. “Mr. David?! You mean the PE teacher, at school, who is almost thirty years old, tried to touch my nads!? What the Hell?! That is blackmailing! Why didn’t you tell me you-“ 

Guy lifts his hand and covers Thomas’s mouth. His eyes softed and he gave a genuine smile. It was almost surreal, if Guy did smile, it was for a brief second when he was laughing. But this, this was something unusual. What could be so important to make him smile like so? Guy begins talking in a lighter tone, almost to a whisper. What could possible make this man so…happy. 

 

 

“The ducks are about to pass by on the lake, you don’t want to scare them, do you?”

 

***

 

After the ducks pass, Guy dusts himself off and gets up to start looking through the bikes compartment. “I got us a little treat~ it took me a while, but it was totally worth it!” Guy slowly pulls three six packs of beer, which to Thomas’s surprise was still intact from the ride.

“What? How did you get beer?! I haven’t has alcohol since I got to America!” Guy tosses Thomas a can, which was immediately opened and chugged down with no remorse. Guy looks at Thomas and sits back down with his unopened can.

“You okay Guy? You scared of the can or something! I thought you weren’t scared of anything!” 

“No, it’s not that. I…Promise you won’t laugh…” Thomas shakes his head. 

“Okay, well, I have never had alcohol.” The tall man doesn’t flinch, but instead feels a sense of honor. Honored that Guy chose to drink for the first time, with him of all people.

“I wouldn’t laugh at that, a lot of people here talk about drinking, but they never actually do it. In all honesty, all these American kids are shit talkers, they all think that drinking one beer means that you totally got hammered. In France, wine is easy to get hold of, so it should be of no surprise. But if anything Guy, I am happy to be with you if you do get drunk.” Guy smiles and pops open the tab. And so it begins.

 

The two stay at the lake, drinking and carrying on. By the time it was almost two in the morning, Guy and Thomas had drank about three cans each, they were not drunk, but they were both feeling the side-effects of the bitter liquid.

“Thomas! Do you ever think that-that we are like…soul mates? I Mean, we like the same stuff! Or maybe…you are my guardian angel. Hey! You know my birthday is in February….AND yours is in January! Like, our zodiac or some shit with the stars line up, right…? I don’t know much about that stuff…”

Thomas giggles at Guy’s drunk words and scoots closer to Guy to hear better.

“Guy, I don’t think that we are any of those things… we are friends though, friends with a strong bond, maybe a bond that could be more than friends one day I hope….” Upon hearing the last few words, there was a tension that could be felt, almost like it was intended to happen. Thomas mumble a few other things under his breath, trying to cover up what he just said, but can be unheard to the drunk Guy. As Thomas was finishing his sentence, Guy gets up from his spot and get very close to his face. 

Guy starts to whisper the next few words with questioning. “Thomas, I don’t know how to feel…When I’m around you, I-I feel like I could go to the most depressing of places and still feel happy, like, I feel like I am watching porn, but minus all the nasty stuff, it’s like, like how couples feel I think...but you know...Do you know this feeling?”

Thomas was taken by the drunk man’s words. “Guy, you are drunk, you don’t know what you are saying. Let me translate, the feeling you feel with porn, minus the nasty stuff…and how couples feel…towards…each-h other-r and such-h…is-s…love…oh.” 

Guy looks at the off-struck Thomas with joy. “Well I guess that is it.” Guy gets up and throws his empty beer on the ground with force. 

“Wait…wait…WAIT.” Thomas starts blushing and covering his face with his hands when he realized what Guy was saying. The short man laughs and grabs Thomas’s hands from his face, only making him blush more and look away.

“Turn around Thomas, I want to look at your pretty little face when I say this.” Thomas turns around and sees that Guy was now blushing as well, and had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. 

“Thomas Bangalter, I, Guy-Man, promise to be the best boyfriend that I can be, to cherish every moment with you, to hold you and kiss you whenever I think you need it, and most importantly, love you until I am no longer on this planet. All I need to know is, will you be mine?”

 

There was a silence, a silence that grew more and more agonizing as time went on, until Thomas decided on his final answer.

“Guy that was cheesy as Hell, but it would make me the happiest man on the planet. I promise to do everything you mentioned, and more.” The two are both stiff in their positions, Guy still holding onto Thomas’s slightly cold hands. The two stay there, looking into one another’s eyes, taking in the moment. The moment that would change their lives, for better, or for worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 posted-
> 
> Notes...  
> Alright, another chapter posted. Starting today, the updates maybe a tad slower, because of some family related business coming up soon. I must say, thinking of a name for the PE teacher was the worst part. I hate OC's with a passion, sorry to anyone who maybe offended by that remark, it is just a personal thing.  
> I feel as though I moved their relationship too fast, I guess that is something I will learn as I write more, well that and it will add to the whole plot later on...NO SPOILERS.  
> Again, thank you to anyone who will read this, it means so much to me! If I could hug everyone of you, I would! I hope you have a wonderful day being the person you are! :)
> 
> ***
> 
> "I take smack because I enjoy it. I enjoy all it makes me feel. I don't do it to be with the in crowd. I can rock out with it." -Johnny Thunders


	4. The Dying Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note...  
> If anyone doesn't like lovey dovey scenes of affection, turn for head to the left and close your laptop or device. (This is nothing compared to some of the other stuff in the Daft Punk tag, there will be more...passionate actions in later chapters.)

“You mean… we… us… we can hold hands, and hug, and maybe kiss, and I can tell you that I love you more than anything in the world?” Thomas wanted to cry. He had never heard anyone ever say anything so… loving towards him, well besides his parents, but this was different, this was someone who he has only known for a short period. This was love that he had never felt before, it was something that he wanted to tell the whole world.

Thomas coughs lightly to clear his throat. “Well, if you really love me… would you jump in the lake without questions?” Before Thomas could reassure Guy that it was just a simple joke, Guy had already gotten up and stripped all of his cloths on the spot. Guy begins running towards the cold lake. Just as he was about to jump in, he turned to Thomas, showing an expression of much joy. 

“YOU COMING DARLING?!” Thomas couldn’t believe it. This guy was serious, but all the while, Thomas has never seen his so overly happy. Thomas felt it would be rude to not join, so begins stripping his cloths and follow pursuit. They would need to discuss the ‘lovey dovy’ names later, ‘darling’ was something you would call your daughter, not your boyfriend. If anything, the name would only make Thomas uncomfortable, but if that was a small price to pay to be with this dreamy long haired man, it was worth it.

The two swim in the water, giggling and cutting up until Guy noticed that Thomas was starting to get touchy. Instead of responding to Thomas’s touches, the smaller man would tense his whole body, making Thomas want to only touch him more. Wanting to make Guy as comfortable as possible was the new goal of the taller one. 

After a few minutes of moving around in the extremely fridge lake, and that Guy was obviously not going to budge, Thomas decides that it was time to take the celebration to a new area. “Hey Guy…you wanna take this some place warmer? Maybe like…your place?” 

“Only if you want too~” Thomas giggles more as Guy proceeds to pick him up out of the water, walking to the motor-cycle and setting him on the seat very gently. Guy-Man picks up the few cans they had drank earlier, and starts up the bike, anxious to get back to the house. Instead of holding onto the back of the motor-cycle as usually, the curly haired man thought it would only be appropriate to hold onto his new partner. Not only was it more comfortable, it was quit pleasant to feel Guy’s warmth coincide with the cold wind that was cutting at his skin. 

***

The two finally arrive at Guy’s house after the long ride back. After Guy opens the door, he collapses on the bed immediately, only to feel his buzz slowly wear off. Thomas was slightly disappointed, hoping that Guy would at least want to snuggle. 

After a few minutes in the cold room, Guy slowly inches towards the curly haired man. Thomas understands and does so as well. Without hurrying, Guy sets his forehead on top of Thomas’s and takes in a deep, sharp breath. 

“You smell nice.” 

“I smell like booze and lake water you idiot.”

“No, you smell like Thomas to me, and that smells nice.”

Thomas blushes lightly and reaches his hand out to touch Guy’s hair, only to see that Guy had retaliated in the friendly touch. Thomas wasn’t going to let this just pass by again.

“Guy, are you okay, you always seem to push me away. I won’t hurt you, I promise. I just want to touch you, you’re just so…good-looking.” Guy flips to lay on his side, facing the wall, making Thomas’s heart break in pieces straightaway. 

“Look Thomas, my buzz has worn off, and I just drove two hours in the fucking cold, I’m tired. Let me sleep.”

 

Thomas never says anything back to Guy, instead he gets somewhat snug under the covers of Guy’s pure white sheets and lets the need for sleep come fourth and take him.

***

Thomas woke up at four in the morning, to find that the warmth that was once present, had now vanished. He sits up to find the front door has been opened, and a man could be seen outside, watching the dark sky grow more and more irradiate. Thomas gets up to see what the man wanted, and as he gets closer, his vision started to un-blur so a very tired Guy could be seen. But he was not just standing outside, he was smoking a cigarette, but not in a very normal manner. In a manic way. 

“Guy, I didn’t know you smoked?” Guy, caught off guard, throws the cigarette on the ground, and quickly mashes it with his boot, and as he turns around, it was undeniable that he had been crying for quite some time. 

“Go back to bed Thomas, I’m bringing you back home in the morning.” 

Thomas slowly walks back to bed, and a few seconds later, Guy joins him. As Guy gets under the sheets, Thomas decides this would be a good time to make a move. “Hey Guy, would it be okay if I just…touched you?” No response. Better now or never, especially now that the nicotine was in his system, it had to calm him down somewhat. Thomas inches closer and closer to Guy, and when he is almost right on top of him, he reaches his hand under Guy’s lose shirt, slowly moving it across his abdomen, and to his surprise, Guy didn’t tense, or even slap him away. Thomas puts his head near Guy’s neck and begins kissing softly. He did this until he heard a faint moan from Guy. Thomas speaks up, wanting an answer for Guy’s behavior.

“Why were you crying Guy…?” Guy was still silent, until he slowly sat up from bed. 

“I...I don’t think I will be a good boyfriend, I can’t give you much, I hurt you earlier, and I… I can’t do anything right...” Guy’s eyes begin to water and obviously about to break down in tears. 

“But Guy, I don’t care. None of it matters. You bring me to all these wonderful places, you listen to what I have to say, and most importantly, you love me. Love is a powerful thing.” Thomas gets up to sit in Guy’s warm lap and touch his covered chest lightly with his smooth digits. The taller man slowly moves his hands down to the hem of Guy’s shirt and slowly pull it off. Thomas can’t help but take in every piece of Guy’s torso, from the soft round nipples that have peaked slightly from the cold air, and the curly mane of hair that covers his chest. 

 

“Thomas…this is kind of fast, don’t you think we should wait before we…umm…that f-feels very-y...mm.” Guy drifts off mid-sentence as Thomas moves the kisses, making his way towards Guy’s chest. 

“Let me do this Guy, I am a horny teenager that is in the same room with his new boyfriend. I just need to…relieve some tension, for both of us.” Guy doesn’t reply, instead drifts off to every touch that Thomas gives him. After almost kissing every part of Guy’s chest, Thomas decides to push on into new territory. 

 

“Nicotine can work wonders for some people...and you apparently are one.” Guy was unresponsive, having a trail of saliva running down his mouth and only being able to keep his eyes open slightly, an indication that he was definitely enjoying himself. Thomas takes a sharp breath before tilting his head to get closer to Guy’s pink, rosy lips. He starts to suck at his lower lip, earning a moan of approval from Guy. At this rate, Guy would be butter in his hands, melting slowly in front of him, exposing himself to Thomas, and Thomas only. 

Guy starts to let one of his hands wander to the curly haired man’s soft, yet firm ass, groping it slightly, while the other snakes around to his waist. After Thomas starts to suck slower, Guy decides it was time to let his instincts do as they please.

Guy started to nibble Thomas’s top lip, tasting the vague flavor of beer that Thomas had earlier. Thomas lets out a sharp whimper from the biting, only turning on Guy more. The two continued to kiss with much passion, touching and massaging until they thought it was time. 

Even though the two knew that the possibility to go further was not out of the question, there was an unsaid agreement that to move faster would only ruin the experience of their newfound love. They both break away from the kiss, pulling back to create a string of salvia between their mouths. Guy slowly opens his eyes, just enough so that they were half lidded, and Thomas rests his sweaty forehead against his, which was now matted with Guy’s messy brown hair.

***

Both breathed heavily, trying to breathe regularly again. Thomas backs up to take a good look at Guy, to see that his mouth was a vibrant red, his face bright pink, and his whole body looked relaxed, it was odd. Seeing the man who was always on edge, crumble like a house of cards. Thomas did this, and by God, was proud.

Guy clears his throat with a slight cough.“Ung…Thomas, you kiss reallyy good.” Guy covers his mouth as he notThomas chuckles and kisses Guy, but nowhere near as passionately this time. Thomas goes to get comfortable and lays next to Guy, who was in fetal position, about to pass out. Thomas decides to do the same, and spoon with Guy.

The two stay in their position, not tired, but just soaking up the time that they have together. Thomas can feel Guy’s breathing start to slowly even out, an indication that sleep was not too far off.

“Hey Guy, remember when we were drinking and you said something about the zodiac…I heard that Aquarius and Capricorn have really good sex…” Guy immediately grabs the bed comforter and pulls it closer to his face to hide his blushing face.

“T-thomas, that was sudden…but, I guess it is something we will have to think about if we are going to be...intimate….I’m tired…” Guy slowly lets down the cover and Thomas lays his arm across Guy’s body to get comfortable. 

“Night Guy, sleep well.”

“Night my darling, see you in the morning~” 

‘No. Not this again.’

“Guy, could you call me something other than darling? We aren’t in the south, living in a country song you know…I don’t call you anything…”

Guy seemed to be sad about what Thomas had just said, but still compiled to his wish. “Okay…I guess I could call you luv, or honey, or maybe even babe . Your choice~” Thomas can’t help but cringe at the names that Guy had named, and decided on the best choice of all of them. 

“I guess darling isn’t too bad, I could get use to it, but don’t call me that it public.” Guy was more than happy with that answer.

“Alright darling, I am about to pass out, love you, and sleep well~” Thomas’s heart flutters at those last few words, only making him want to put his arms around Guy even tighter. 

This was going to be the start of the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4, uploaded.  
> Notes...
> 
> Alright, here it is, more garbage. I swear to all that is holy, I can't write fluff or anything. I has a friend read this a tweak the living crap out of it. Live and learn. I'm so sorry if this is the worst fluff scene in all of history...I tried. So far this is the chapter with the most editing...586 minutes...I am not making that up either. That is how dedicated I am to this.
> 
> I could't help but feel bad, if I had a chapter finished, I had to upload it. I took sometime off of my little vacation to do so! I would love to hear anything that anyone has to say in the comments, thank you and have a wonderful day (or night, not sure when people read these.)
> 
> ***
> 
> "A lot of people want to die for a lot of reasons." -Johnny Thunders


	5. Dreaded Thoughts and Relieved Tension

Dreaded Thoughts and Relieved Tension

 

Throughout the months, Guy and Thomas stayed closer than ever, at school, in town, and especially at Guy’s house when they were in private. As time went on, they both decided that it would be best to not tell anyone about their relationship, scared that if word got around school, that there is no telling what kind of shit could happen, how the teachers and students would react, not to mention that Thomas’s parents would not be too happy to know that instead of their son going over to his friend’s house to study, was instead making out with the so called ‘motor-cycle kid that plays guitar.’

Both have been able to keep the relationship a secret, and even began to enjoy the small untold bond, it was almost something that had come out of a book, except that this was real, and any wrong move can make the whole story end. But as any tale goes, there is always the downfall. Graduation is coming upon them, and neither one have wanted to think about what to do when the time comes, especially Guy. The thought of something happening between the two was something that Guy would try very hard to not think about, and would instead try to enjoy the time that he had with Thomas, but as the clock ticks, it can’t be ignored anymore.

***

Journal date-February 12th  
It has been almost five months now, time goes by fast eh? I have been stalling all week. We have been very close since we started to officially date, but I am not that stupid, I know that our love is strong, but can it withstand the bumpy road ahead…God that is cheesy. Thomas’s parents have been talking about sending him back to France in order to go to a fancy college to get his law degree, and that is great for Thomas, but what about me? I need Thomas! He is part of me now! I can support both of us. This year, my grades have been great thanks to him! I would work in a coal mine for him! I have been saving every cent my parents have been saving for my plan, that and the gift I bought him… I just want to be with him, no matter the price. These few months have been almost dreamlike, I can’t even begin to put it in words. Without Thomas, I just don’t think I could-‘

Just as Guy is finishing up the entry, his phone vibrates.

 

“New Message from; Darling <3.”

‘Hey! Wanna go out? I am ready when u r ;)’

 

Guy smirks and shuts his laptop. “God Thomas, eager tonight are we?” Guy chuckles and starts cleaning up the small mess in the room, just in case they decide to hang out in the room tonight. After finishing up the cleaning, the excited brute grabs his keys off the counter to make the drive to his boyfriend’s home.

Guy pulls up to the gate and Thomas was stands, waiting patiently as usual. The taller man walks to the vehicle hopping on without saying a word to his impatient lover. Before Guy even begins to pull out of the driveway, Thomas puts his arms around the long haired man’s waist, but not gently. The grip around his abdomen could only be compared to someone holding on for dear life. Something was obviously bothering Thomas, or he wasn’t feeling good. Whatever the problem maybe, Guy was going to fix it in anyway possible. Guy pulls out into the highway to drive to their destination, the park.

The shorter man parks the bike and stays in his spot, soaking up the warmth that is wrapped around him. After a few minutes, Guy could feel something wet and warm on his cloths. ‘Yep. Thomas is crying. Fuck a duck.’

“Thomas, I love you. You know that, right?” Shuffling could be felt behind him and Thomas slowly slides off the seat of the bike. He walks a little ways and Guy follows his slow pursuit. 

“Did I do something wrong? I-I’m sorry…I am trying Thomas…really!”

“I’m sorry Guy, we can’t be together anymore.”

***

“What are you talking about Thomas? I’m sorry that I have been a shitty boyfriend, we can still make it work…“Guy is cut off by an angry Thomas.  
“GUY, IT’S NOT YOU. IT IS OVER. My parents found out I was gone last week and are setting up camera’s and shit in the house now, they will catch us for sure now...the only reason I was able to sneak out today was because of an emergency meeting or something. I don’t give a fuck anymore. They are sending me to France as soon as I finish school, and they are setting me up with high-class girls so they can have grandchildren as soon as possible...It was a good run, and it was the happiest moments of my life, but I was never su-upposed to be h-happy. I don’t k-know what to-o do…I love-e you too.” Thomas was starting to breakdown, not being able to even keep himself upright with the manic shaking. Guy walks closer to the crying man and takes him in his arms, letting him sob. That is until he had an idea.

“Oh! I have something that will cheer you up Thom! Gimmi a second! Stay here and don’t look!” Guy runs back to the bike and starts to go through his vehicles compartment to find a small box, and runs back to Thomas giggling.”

“Guy-y wha-“

“Happy Early Valentine’s Day!” 

***

Guy had planned on giving it to him tomorrow, but with the way the situation was, today was fucking Valentine’s Day for all he cared. Guy hands Thomas a small box that is covered in gold wrapping, and had a small black bow on the side. 

”Guy, you didn’t need to do this!” Guy motions for him to open the gift and Thomas slowly pulls the delicate wrapping back. He gingerly opens the box to reveal a triangular necklace. Thomas picks up the silver object and lets it glimmer slightly with the reflection of the moon. Thomas was overcome with a strong silent emotion. 

“There is also a note in there, But don’t read it until you get home.” Thomas slowly nods, then guilt sets in. 

“I didn’t get you anything Guy… I feel like terrible.”

“You are the only thing I want for Valentine’s Day, actually, you are the thing that I want for every holiday, you’re just that sweet.” 

Thomas starts laughing, “That was so cheesy Guy! Hehe..he..” The atmosphere was starting to thin again, much to Guy’s dismay. Anything that involves movement will work to cheer Thomas up.

“Hey, let me put on your necklace!” Thomas’s face lightens up and he hands Guy the necklace. Guy turns him around to clasp the necklace around his neck. “If you get any taller, I will have to use a step stool to just kiss you~” 

“Shut up Guy! You are being way to flirty today… you are…we are…but w-we” Thomas starts to stutter, then eventually drop the sentence. 

‘This is not going to work’ 

“Look Thomas, Let me be serious for a moment. I know we both have been avoiding the subject, you know, with school and all. Maybe getting way head of myself, and this may or may not be a good idea, but….lets run away from the hell hole, you and me…together.” 

***

“Runaway? Leave everything behind, money, family, and security…Guy, this is a lot to take in.” Thomas crouches down on the dirt ground trying to make himself more comfortable.

“Thomas, I know it sounds…crazy, but my brother lives in New Mexico, he can take us in until we can get up on our feet, I can get a job somewhere, and you can take care of the house, or you could get a job too! I would walk on hot coals for you dammit! I love you so fucking much. I would murder any man that woul- ” Thomas couldn’t take it. This was more than he could bare. 

“Guy. Stop talking. You don’t know what you are saying!” Guy began to look downcast, which ripped Thomas’s heart to shreds. Guy clears his throat and begins to speak up again. “Thomas, I know that I can’t give you anything. You have everything that you could ever want, money, a nice house, and a bunch of other shit, but god, I need you more than anyone. Honestly, if you don’t want to do this, I understand, but for all it is worth, you are my favorite thing in the world.” The two bathe in the silence until it dawns on Thomas what Guy was talking about. Thomas can’t help but laugh, laugh until the excessive laughter turns into gasps of air. As the gasps of air become more and more audible, the taller man had already dug the palms of his hands into his eyes, trying to hide the few tears that started to run down his cheeks. A few sniffles could be heard before Thomas felt a strong arm wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer to the warmth that lay next to him. Thomas let himself be pulled closer to the warmth, until he was practically laying in Guy’s lap. Thomas, flattered with the unsaid affection was not too comfortable with the position that the stronger man had pulled him into. But nothing mattered anymore. Guy was here and everything already felt better. A few more silent tears and whimpers came from the man, until the brunet shifted.

“Guy, can we go to your place…”

“Yes, anything you want tonight is yours.” There was a long tensioned silence until Thomas decided on what else he wanted. Guy’s innocent little remark could take many different turns.

“I want you.” 

“Okay, let’s get home and I will get you some of tha- oh...”

***

After the short ride to Guy’s home, Thomas lays on Guy’s bed, taking in deep breaths, taking in the scent of Guy’s clean, crisp sheets. The shorter man made a slight groan as he passed his bed. “God my back is killing me…Thomas! I’m going to take a shower, I will be out in a minute!” Thomas nods and lays down on the bed, but as he gets comfortable, he notices that Guy didn’t shut the shower door completely, letting Guy’s body be shown to his unaware boyfriend. Thomas can’t help but watch as the brown haired man strips his clothes off his aching body. The more Guy strips, the more Thomas is intrigued by his seductive bare skin. Guy finishes stripping and turns the water on for the shower.

As the smaller man steps into the shower, Thomas can feel himself being turned on by the thought of Guy’s naked body being onto of him. Thomas can slowly feel his member growing in his pants. The irresistible urge to touch his hardening sensitive member takes over him and he slowly begins to take off his pants revealing his underwear. 

Thomas pulls out his dick and slowly starts to rub up and down his hardening cock. He goes at it for a while and suddenly he hears the water from the shower turn off. Trying to stop himself before Guy walks out was impossible. 

“Hey Thomas, you want to…”

Guy walks in to see that Thomas was in the process of pleasuring himself. The brunet is shocked from what lay before him, but as he watches Thomas pump himself in a rythmatic fashion, Guy can’t help but be turned on by the scene. 

“Thomas…” As Guy gets closer to the taller man, the speed of his hand begins to pick up.

“I’m-m really-y sorry..ahh” Thomas moaned out as he was getting closer to his climax “I couldn’t help-p myself-f, ahh~ oh god-.”

“It’s ok, do you think maybe I could help you with that…please?” Guy hesitantly bits his bottom lip and starts to slowly drag his index finger down the left side of Thomas. 

“….P-please Guy-y. I w-want it.” Thomas moans

“Anything you want, you got it darling~” Thomas blushes and looks to the wall, but there was no reason to hide the redness in his cheeks, because that wasn’t what Guy was going to be looking at. Guy moves closer to Thomas gently taking his member into his calloused hand.

Guy slow moves and his rough hand against Thomas’s erect member. As Guy moves faster, the mewing from Thomas slowly becomes louder. Just as Guy started to move slower, Thomas could feel himself on the edge, grabbing at the sides of the bed and digging his fingernails into the sheets to stop himself from bucking too much from the sensation. The brunet stops just as Thomas was about to cum. 

“G-guy! Don’t-t stop!” Guy goes to his bag quickly and reaches for a bottle of scented lotion. 

Thomas’s has a look of confusion as he tries to think of what Guy could possibly be doing. Guy sits back on the bed and opens the container. Without saying a word, Guy smothers Thomas’s dick with the thick liquid and starts rubbing up in down vigorously. Thomas lets out a moan, trying to enjoy the sensation, but can’t help but feel a burning sensation where Guy had put the liquid.

“Ahh…Guy…What the fuck is this. It burns.” Guy taken by the remark starts to panic, “What’s wrong Thomas? I thought this would help…”

“Fuck! Alright! Nope nope nope, I gotta get this shit off!” Guy frantically looks at the bottles label to see if he picked up something else. 

“Ah shit…I think I may have fucked up Thomas… Go take a shower to wash off the lotion.” Thomas gets up with no second thought and goes to take a shower. 

***

Thomas comes out of the shower fifteen minutes later to find that Guy had changed the sheets and was currently curled up in fetal position in the middle of the bed, sulking about the event earlier. Thomas goes and sits at the edge if the bed, wanting to comfort his distressed lover in anyway possible. 

“Guy, it’s not your fault, don’t feel bad! We could try it again another time…” Silence.

“Will there ever be another time Thomas?”

“Yeah, when we get our own house, then we can make as much noise as we want.”

Guy’s physical appearance immediately perked up. The man sits up from his position and grabs his partner, dragging him closer to his chest. Guy wraps his arms around Thomas’s neck, while the taller man positions himself in the smaller ones lap. Guy lays his head on Thomas’s slender back, listening to his slight heartbeat. There was no need for words.

“I love you Darling.” Thomas groans in response, and the pair slowly start to drift off, enjoying the last intimate moment that they would have to remember until the end of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5, uploaded.  
> Notes...
> 
> Oh God, I am tired. Not much to say, but the plot is about to thicken. Haha...ha. Yeah...well...I suck at writing scenes of 'romantic relations,' so I had a FRIEND read this, and do it. Yeah... I'm sorry if it still sucks, I tried...honest! I didn't come up with the 'burning dick' part. Kudos to my friend Luna to that...
> 
> This chapter was EXTREMELY short at first because that is the way I needed it too be, but I thought I would be cheating the few people who read this, and combined the other chapter I had with this one. I think this is the longest chapter so far... JOY~ Thank you, you wonderful creature and have a wonderful day! I may have to come back and re-edit this, because I am not fully satisfied with this chapter.
> 
> ***  
> "The only technically things I know are treble, volume, and reverb. That's all." -Johnny Thunders


	6. Drifters

Thomas woke up that morning feeling a little sore. He painstakingly throws the white bedspread off and walks around the bathroom, he finds a bottle of bubbles, which beacon him immediately. 

“Bubbles, that doesn’t sound like Guy…” 

“I bought the soaps for you, you like that girl shit, right?.” Thomas looks towards the door to find that Guy had woke up, looking tired as ever. 

“I have to get you home in three hours…I think we have time to take a shower…or bath at least… whatever you want.” Thomas’s eyes lit up. 

“Do you want to get in with me…? I-I know this is sudden, but maybe it would be nice…”

Instead of answering his question, Guy starts taking off his cloths, exposing himself to the taller man. 

“You’ve already seen my junk, so what difference does it make?” He walks past Thomas to start the water, giving him a good slap on the behind.

***

The two sit in the warmth of the bubbly bathtub, and Guy was sitting in Thomas’s lap, laying his head against his stomach. Both were soaking up the fragrances that emitted from the water

“So last night….It was….intense.”

“Yeah….it could have been better…” Thomas picks up a lock of the shorter man’s hair, letting it fall down with ease. 

“Hey, could I wash your hair…It’s pretty.” He started blushing.

“S-sure...” Thomas lets the water out of the bathtub and starts up the shower head. When the water hit Guy’s hair, it immediately turned a darker shade. Thomas grabs the shampoo and begins lathering Guy’s hair. While he lathered his hair, he found himself humming a mindless tune. Guy found himself dozing off by the minute as long digits massaged his scalp. He wished that the moment would never end. 

 

*** 

 

The two arrive to the last place they wanted to be. Thomas starts to climb off the bike, ready to go back to his living hell. 

“You know Thomas, I always liked coming here, getting to pick you up, and drop you off… but when I would drop you off, I knew I see you soon…but now…I may never be able to see you again…I can’t hug you, or hold you, or kiss you…” Instead of giggling, like Guy expected Thomas opened up his arms to take Guy.

“I am going to miss you.” He couldn’t do this.

“I have to go Thomas, don’t read the note until I leave…good-bye.” Before Thomas could interject, Guy had already revved up the engine, and made a U-turn, slowly but surely getting farther, and farther away. 

 

***   
Thomas crawled in the warm inviting bed. He fumbled his fingers about as he took the piece of paper longingly. Guy’s handwriting always made him smile.

‘Thomas. I understand if you don’t want to, but I want to run-away with you. Let us be together-forever.’ –Love you, Guy-Manuel’

He knew what he had to decide. 

***

When Guy-Man finally got home, he closed the door, leaned back on it, and slowly slide down the rough surface.   
“It’s going to be shit from here on out.” Guy, still having his back against the door, feels tears starting to sting his eyes. It was going to be rough until graduation. Maybe this was the price to pay for true love?

His mind wandered to the drag queens.

 

*** 

 

During the last few weeks of school, Guy would occasionally look at Thomas during class, and get either a blush or a wave from him. There is only one time that he was able to talk to him, if asking him the answer to one of the study guide questions was considered ‘talking.’ But Guy would take any chance he could get to talk to Thomas.

“Hey, Thomas, what is the answer to number twenty five?

“Oh, number twenty five, let me see….” The next thing Guy says is said in a seductive, yet quiet tone.

“You look really hot when you bite on you pencil like that.”

“Guy, no.”

“Guy, yes”

“The answer is the definition of subatomic particles.”

“Oh…thanks…”

It was a cool Friday. He was just about to head back to his house, but was stopped by a frantic figure nearing him. Guy’s first instinct was that it could be Thomas, but as it gets closer, he notices it was just Pharrell, but he was carrying something very long behind him.The man takes a deep breath before talking. 

“Dude, you won’t believe the deal I got for this sweet bass! This guy gave it to me for like, only eighty bucks, not to mention he gave me an amp too! The guy is crazy! If you ask me, he may be mental.” Guy looks closer at the bass. He felt sweat trickle down his forehead. 

“Pharrell… do you know who you bought that from…”

“Nope, all I know is that he was really tall and nice. I saw him on campus a few times, but no one who I would remember. Wait, now that I think about it… didn’t he, like, use to hang out with you for a while? Poor guy, he seems so gloomy. But, whatever. Hey, you want to g-“

“Shut the fuck up. You wouldn’t know anything about him, he played with us a few times you dumbass. Why the hell did he give you his bass? What is he planning, tell me everything Pharrell.” Pharrell shifts slightly, taken by Guy’s attitude.

“Well, all he told me is that where he is going, he didn’t need it anymore…” He didn’t need to hear anything else. 

“Thanks Pharrell… see ya.” Guy starts up his motor-cycle and without saying another word, takes off, leaving a confused Pharrell. 

“What is his problem…” Pharrell shakes it off as hormones and goes to find Julian.

***

Guy gets home, throwing off his backpack. Staitaway he begins to panic and talk nonscence. He didn’t care if his neighbors heard him through the razor thin walls of the apartment, this bothered him too much, he had to let off some steam, even if that meant going through the whole night talking and carrying on.

“I can’t fucking believe it. He gives his guitar away, he ignores me at school, hell, I doubt he will even bother to meet me. I knew I should not have trusted him! HE NEVER CARE ABOUT ME!” Guy starts to pick up things in his room again and throw them on the ground in sheer anger, not caring if they break anymore. 

“FUCK THOMAS, FUCK SCHOOL, FUCK EVERYTHING!” Guy finally throws his acoustic guitar. The guitar’s strings hit the floor, making an awful ‘pop’ sound. He looks down to see the mess that he made, only to be more disgusted with himself. 

“So instead of using Thomas, he used me…ironic.” Guy finally feels his nerves staring to calm. 

“I should have known…but I could be wrong…I could be wrong…I…better go to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait! I got sick, then my computer crashed. I lost so much stuff. So much....  
> Then I got sick again, but now I will finish this! It will be finished!!!   
> I love you all so much, and your patience is greatly appreciated! :) <3


End file.
